malchance
by xarinam
Summary: suite de "l'échange". Spike a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Le scooby-gang vont-ils l'aider? Et si en plus l'initiative avait réservé un rôle pour Spike pour se débarasser de la tueuse? vous fiez pas au résumé allez lire la fic


Ce matin buffy fut réveillé par le réveil de sa soeur comme d'habitude. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine où l'attendait les deux sorcières et sa petite soeur. Au bout d'un moment alex vint chercher dawn pour l'emmener au lycée puis les deux sorcières partirent elles aussi. Aujourd'hui buffy avait une journée de repos et elle voulait la passer tranquilement. Après avoir un peu rangé la cuisine elle sortit, alla chez le boucher puis se dirigea vers le cimetierre. Au bout d'une dixaine de minutes elle arriva enfin à la crypte de spike. Quand elle entra elle ne regarda même pas si le vampire dormait sur le tombeau et se dirigea vers le micro-onde. Après avoir fait chauffé du sang elle descendit dans la chambre qui se trouvait en dessous de la crypte où elle trouva spike, allongé dans le lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et essaya de réveiller le vampire en le secouant légèrement.

Buffy: **Debout spike... Allez réveille toi...**

Spike remua légèrement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit buffy.

Spike: **Oh... c'est toi... laisse moi dormir.**

Il mit un oreiller sur sa tête et se rendormit. Buffy soupira, déposa la tasse de sang sur une table de chevet et attrapa une bougie qu'elle rapprocha du dos de spike qui n'était pas recouvert par la couverture. Dès qu'il sentit la chaleur, le vampire déposa l'oreiller a côté de sa tête en disant.

Spike: **C'est bon... c'est bon. T'abuses tu pourais me laisser dormir je te rappelle que nous les vampires on dort le jour...**

Buffy: **Je sais... Au fait je t'ai apporté du sang, je l'ai fait chauffé a 36,8 comme tu l'aimes**

Elle lui sourit pendant que spike se mit sur le dos avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Spike: **Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.**

Ca faisait déjà une semaine que spike ne pouvait plus utiliser ses jambes à cause de buffy qui s'était prit deux pieux dans les articulations de ses jambes quand elle était dans le corps de spike. De voir que spike battaillait toujours au bout d'une semaine malgré ses pouvoirs de vampires, l'a rendait triste. C'était de sa faute si il était dans cet état, elle, elle n'avait souffert que quelques minutes tandis que spike, lui, il souffrirait pendant un bon moment encore. Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune tueuse, mais la voie du vampire l'a rammena à elle.

Spike: **Buffy... Qu'est ce que tu as?**

Buffy: **Rien, rien!**

Spike: **T'es sûr?**

Buffy: **Oui oui! Tien je t'avais fait chauffer du sang! **

Elle lui tendit la tasse que spike prit mais il l'a reposa sur la table de chevet.

Buffy: **Tu ne bois pas?**

Spike: **Je n'ai pas faim... **

Buffy: **Spike, il faut que tu manges, ou... ou tu mettras encore plus de temps avant de pouvoir remarcher...**

Spike: **Si je remarche un jour.**

Buffy: **Ne dis pas ça!!!**

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et spike ne les avaient pas encore remarqué. Quand il les remarqua enfin l'expression de son visage changea. Il détestait la faire souffrir.

Spike: **Je suis désolée Amour ... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...**

Il prit la tasse et la but puis il fit signe à buffy de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle s'exécuta puis il essuya les dernières larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore séché. Il reposa la tasse et prit buffy dans ses bras.

Buffy: **Tu retrouveras l'usage de tes jambes... j'en fais ma promesse...**

Spike: **Si tu le dit...**

Buffy:** A non Spike! Si tu met pas du tien tu ne remarcheras jamais!**

Spike: **Dsl amour ... et puis j'ai déjà perdu l'usage de mes jambes et je les ai récupéré, je vois pas pourquoi cette fois ci sera différente.**

Il lui sourit et buffy se blotit encore plus dans ses bras.

Spike:**(il a fallu attendre que je reperde l'usage de mes jambes pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi, j'espère qu'elle sera toujours aussi gentille avec moi quand j'aurais récupéré mes jambes et qu'elle ne me pieutera pas pour l'avoir prit dans mes bras... Mince elle m'a parlée et je n'ai pas écouté.) Excuse moi t'as dit quoi buffy?**

Buffy: **Je te demandais ce qu'il y avait dans le tirroir de ta table de nuit.**

Le vampire se retourna et vit qu'une feuille sortait à moitié du tiroir et il répondit le plus rapidement possible.

Spike: **Oh c'est rien!!!**

La tueuse sourit quand elle vit que le vampire avait répondu le plus rapidement ce qui montrait qu'il était géné.

Buffy: **Oh vraiment?**

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la table de nuit, ouvrit le tirroir et prit toutes les feuilles qui se trouvaient dedans malgré que spike faisait tout pour pas qu'elle lise ce qui était écrit sur ces feuilles. Elle s'éloigna un peu du lit et se mit à lire à haute voie pendant que Spike protestait et essayait de se lever.

Buffy:**Nos chemins se sont croisés  
Mon but c'était de te tuer**

**Puis suite à une erreur de calcul **

**J'ai pris mon but avec recul  
J'ai appris à te connaitre**

**c'était comme renaître**

**Ton sourire est devenu mon soleil  
Même si mon corps ne peut plus voir réelement cette merveille.**

**Woua... c'est toi qui a écrit sa?**

Spike: **Rester plusieurs jours dans un lit sans pouvoir bouger fait remonter de vieux souvenirs même si on ne voulait plus les revoirs...**

Buffy: **Pourquoi? Je trouve sa merveilleux!**

Spike: **Et bien t'es bien la seule...**

Buffy: **Les gens de ton époque ne savaient pas reconnaitre le vrai talent, je suis sûr que si tu le publiais sur le net plein de gens te féliciterais...**

Spike: **T'as pas interet à faire ça!!!**

Buffy: **D'accord... mais bon c'est vraiment dommage.**

Spike: **Au fait vous allez faire quoi ce soir avec tes copains?**

Buffy: **Une soirée camping.**

Spike: **Une soirée camping? **

Buffy:** Oui. C'est dawn qui a eu l'idée elle voulait qu'on aille camper mais avec les démons ont a décidé de le faire dans mon sallon**.

Spike: **C'est vrai que faire du vrai camping devient dangereux.**

Buffy regarda sa montre.

Buffy: **Tien le soleil vient de se coucher.**

Spike: **Ouais et?**

Buffy: **Tu peux sortir.**

Spike: **Je te rappelle que je peux plus bouger les jambes.**

Buffy: **Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai ramené un fauteuil roulant de l'hopital.**

Spike: **Quoi?!**

Buffy: **Sa serait bien que tu viennes à notre soirée camping.**

Spike: **Tu vas pas me dire que tes copains sont d'accord pour que je vienne.**

Buffy: **Si! Willow, Tara, Anya et Dawn ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.**

Spike: **Et bille de clown**

Buffy: **Il ne le sait pas encore. Et de toute façon t'es pas en état de discuter.**

Elle le souleva et remonta dans la crypte et le posa dans le fauteuil roulant puis sortit de la crypte et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetierre.

Spike: **Hey! T'as pas le droit! C'est mon droit de vouloir rester chez moi!**

Buffy: **Et c'est le mien de tout faire pour que tu ne broie pas du noir.**

Spike:** Je suis un vampire je ne voie jamais la lumière du soleil sans risquer de finir en poussière donc je ne peux voir que du noir.**

Buffy: **Tu m'as très bien compris!**

Spike et Buffy continuèrent à débattre et ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de buffy. Ils entrèrent et allèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient tout le reste du scooby-gang.

Alex: **Ah buffy c'est pas trop tôt! Et attends que fais le grand décoloré i...**

Alex ne put finir sa phrase car il remarqua que spike était en fauteuil roulant et se tourna vers les autres qui n'étaient pas du tout surpris.

Alex: **Vous étiez aux courentes?**

Anya: **Pourquoi tu ne l'étais pas mon coeur?**

Alex: **Ben non tout le monde oublie de me dire les trucs important! **

Il se retourna vers buffy et spike.

Alex: **Je me disais que c'était étrange de plus te voir... mais comment c'est arrivé?**

Buffy: **Tu te souviens quand nos corps ont été échangé... Et bien je me suis prit un coup qui avait paralysé mes jambes enfin plutôt celle de spike vu que c'est arrivé quand j'étais dans son corps...**

Alex: **Ah...**

Personne ne croyais à ce qu'ils voyaient. Alex avait une occasion pour se moquer à nouveau de spike mais celui ci ne trouvait plus de mot.

Anya: **Ca va mon chéri?**

Alex: **Ah euh... oui pourquoi tu me poses cette question?**

Anya: **Comme ça...**

Tara: **Bon... Et si... si on faisait cette soirée camping.**

Willow: **Tara a raison je vais chercher les shamalow.**

Buffy: **Bon on se regarde quoi comme film?**

Dawn: **Un film d'horreur. **

Buffy: **Je crois qu'on les a tous déjà vu au moins deux fois.**

Dawn: **Non j'ai une copine qui m'en a prété un, il est dans mon sac. Je vais le chercher.**

Elle monta dans sa chambre pendant que buffy et tara aidèrent spike a s'assoir sur un sac de couchage quand à Alex lui était toujours les yeux rivés sur spike. Il avait du mal a admettre que le vampire avec qui il se disputait sans arrêt n'était pas venu le traiter de bille de clown pendant plus d'une semaine car il avait perdu l'usage de ces jambes et alors que lui Alexander Harris le maitre des insultes surtout envers le vampire décoloré n'arrivait plus à sortir une simple moquerie envers lui. Puis au bout d'un moment Dawn redescendit de sa chambre un dvd à la main et le mit en route pendant que willow revint avec une tonne de shamallow. Tous le scooby-gang s'assit pendant que le film démarait et ils commencèrent à manger les shamallow.

Alex: **Et les filles vous n'auriez pas un sort pour les faire griller ces shamallow?**

Spike: **Pour une fois suis d'accord avec lui c'est meilleur quand c'est grillé.**

Puis il commença a chercher un truc dans ses poches.

Willow: **Dsl les gars mais il n'y a pas de sort pour sa.**

Spike: **T'inquiet la rouquine je trouvé ce qui fera l'affaire.**

Il sortit son briquet de sa poche et le lança à Alex.

Alex: **Oreusement qu'il y en a un de la bande qui fume.**

Tous se retournèrent étonné vers Alex.

Alex: **Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dis?**

Dawn: **Au mais rien.**

Personne n'en revenait, alex avait clairement dit que spike faisait partit des scooby. Les filles étaient ravi que le seul de la bande qui n'appréciait pas encore le vampire change d'avis et elles espéraient que leur ami continuerait à dire que spike était l'un des leurs même après qu'il est retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Plusieurs heures passèrent, le film était déjà fini mais cela ne les gênait pas car ils avaient commencé a parler de vieux souvenirs en se faisant passer le briquet de spike. Le lendemain matin tout le monde s'était endormit sauf spike et alex qui reparlaient de tous ce qu'ils avaient pu se faire. Au bout de quelques heures les filles se levèrent enfin et pendant que willow, tara, anya et buffy préparaient le ptit déjeuner, Dawn avait allumé la télé pour regarder des dessins animés.

Spike: **Comment des gamins peuvent regarder ça?**

Alex lui aussi regardait les dessin animés et ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard.

Alex: **T'as raison, mais je crois que ton copain clem adore ces trucs là...**

Spike: **Ouai comme toi.**

Alex: **Quoi? Quest ce que tu racontes?**

Spike: **La véritée depuis que cette télé est allumé tu ne fais que la regarder.**

Alex: **Ouai mais c'est mieu que regarder cette série débile de "Passion"!**

Spike: **Tu me cherches bille de clow.**

Alex:**Attention le grand décoloré va me tuer!!! J'ai peur surtout que d'un tu as une puce dans la tête qui t'empêche de me faire mal et de deux tu peux plus marché.**

Dawn: **Bon vous avez fini tous les deux!**

Spike: **J'en aurais fini quand bille de clown sera mort et entéré! Et par pitié ne le ramener pas à la vie!**

Alex: **Tu peux encore attendre!**

Alex prit un énorme orreiller et bloqua spike avec comme si il voulait l'étouffer. Spike se débatit le mieu qu'il pouvait mais sa ne servait à rien à cause de ses jambes. C'est alors que Dawn sauta sur le dos d'alex pour le dégager de spike et c'est ainsi que commença une bataille de polochon. Après avoir entendu un vase se briser Buffy arriva et se plaça dans l'entrée de la pièce.

Buffy: **Vous avez fini? Vous êtes pire que des gamins!**

Sur ces mots, Spike, Dawn et alex se regardèrent puis lançèrent leur oreiller sur la tueuse. Elle prit un des oreillers et se joignit à la bataille jusqu'à ce que tous les oreillers disparaissent par magie.

Willow: **Buffy, on t'avait demandé de les stopper et non de te joindre à eux.**

Buffy: **Dsl will, me suis laisser emporter.**

Willow: **Pas grave mais bon Buffy tu dois aller te préparer, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?**

Buffy: **Ah oui mince... Merci Alex!**

Alex: **De quoi tu me remercie?**

Buffy: **De te porter volontaire pour garder Dawn et tenir compagnie à Spike.**

Alex et Spike: **Q****U****O****I****?****!****!****!**

Buffy**: Ben oui Spike il fait jour donc tu peux pas sortir et Alex ne sort pas l'escuse que tu travailles car Anya m'a dit que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui.**

Dawn: **Mais je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me garder!**

Alex: **Ouai et le grand décoloré passe ses journées tout seul! Une de plus ou une de moin sa changera rien!**

Spike: **Déjà d'une je m'appelle pas le grand décoloré mais Spike! Et deuxièmement je préférerais avoir un pieu comme compagnie plutot que toi!**

Toutes les filles soupirèrent en même temps pendant que le vampire et Alex continuaient à se disputer. Puis Buffy, Anya, Tara et Willow en profitèrent pour sortir et allèrent travailler pour Buffy et Anya pendant que Tara et Willow allaient en cours. Au bout de dix minutes les garçons n'avaient toujours pas remarqué que les filles étaient partis.

Dawn: **Euh... les gars... Sa sert à rien de continuer à vous disputer...**

Alex: **Et pourquoi?**

Dawn: **Sa fait plus de dix minutes qu'elles sont partis.**

Alex: **Quoi?!**

Spike: **Ca c'est bien les femmes, des qu'on tournes le dos elles partent en courant.**

Alex: **Je suis bien d'accord!**

Dawn: **Vous voyez vous êtes débiles de vous disputez alors que vous avez plein de points commun.**

Spike et Alex: **Sa** **c'est** **pas** **vrai****!!!**

Dawn explosa de rire. Puis les heures passèrent et ils jouaient aux cartes jusqu'à ce que les filles reviennent.

Buffy: **Slt c'est nous! Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés?**

Les garçons ne répondirent pas.

Anya: **Dites moi pas que willow leurs a lancé un sort pour leur coupé la langue!**

Willow: **Hey pourquoi on me met toujours tout sur le dos!**

Dawn: **Non ils vous boudent d'être partis sens les prévenir.**

Et les filles rigolèrent en coeur. Cela faisaient plusieurs semaines que cette soirée c'était passé. Spike continuait de dormir chez Buffy car faire le trajet de sa crypte à la maison des summers en fauteil roulant n'était pas très simple. Pratiquement tous les soirs, Alex et Anya les rejoignaient pour faire une soirée vidéo. Et un soir comme les autres Alex et Anya arrivèrent chez les summers Anya c"était précipité vers les filles qui se trouvaient à la cuisine et alex c'était dirigé vers le salon où habituellement se trouvaient spike et dawn mais cette fois ci il n'y avaient que dawn qui était en train de regarder des dessins annimés.

Alex: **Slt Dawn. Il est passé où le grand décoloré?**

Spike: **J'arrive pas a croire que le charpentier s'inquiet pour le grand vampire.**

Alex: **Bon Mr Je-fais-la-moitié-de-ma-taille-car-je-ne-peux-plus-être-debout t'as interet de...**

Harris n'avait pas fini sa phrase car en même temps qu'il avait dit ces mots, il s'était retourné et il voyait Spike debout devant lui. Il en resta bouche-bée.

Spike: **T'étais en train de dire quoi bozo?**

Alex: **Depuis quand, esque ... enfin que tu... Je croyais que tu...**

Dawn: **Sa fait 3 jours si tu veux savoir sa. Si c'est autre chose que tu veux savoir je peux pas te dire car j'ai rien compris de ton charabia.**

Spike: **Sa me rassure car moi non plus, et pourtant je comprends une centaine de langue en démons.**

Dawn et Spike se mirent à rire pendant que Alex restait toujours la bouche ouverte.

Spike: **Bon ferme la bouche tu vas finir par gober une mouche.**

Alex (hurle): **Pourquoi personne ne m'ai prévenu!!!**

Buffy (qui avait accourut en entendant Alex hurlé): **Quesqu'y se passe?**

Alex: **Buffy pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu!**

Buffy: **Je t'ai appelé cinq fois tu ne m'as pas répondu et j'ai prévenu Anya...**

Alex: **Quoi!!!**

Spike: **Bon plutôt de t'énerver si on passait à table je meurs de faim.**

Alex: **T'es déjà mort!**

Spike: **Pas une raison.**

Buffy (en tirant sur alex pour le conduire vers la salle a manger) **Il a raison allez tout le monde à table.**

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la salle à manger et se mirent à table pendant que les autres mangeaient et que spike buvaient son sang, Buffy leur raconta qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de gils qui s'était absenté juste quelques temps après que spike est perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

Alex: **C'est cool et il revient quand déjà?**

Buffy: **Il ne m'a pas dit.**

Spike: **Je sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'il va se pleindre quand il sera qu'un vampire a dormit pendant plusieurs semaines chez sa tueuse...**

Dawn: **Je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien.**

Alex: **Oui Dawn a raison Gils s'est très bien que tu es inoffensif c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'a pas pu te voir dans ton état de pure faiblesse.**

Spike: **Là tu vas morflé minus!**

Il se leva et fonça vers alex et s'apprêta a le frapper mais sa puce lui envoya une décharge et il poussa un cri en se tenant la tête.

Spike: **Bon sang!**

Alex: **Et oui spiky tu ne peux toujours pas me frapper sans avoir mal!**

Spike: **Là s'en est trop!**

Le vampire frappa alex puis repoussa un cri en se tenant la tête. Alex qui était tombé de sa chaise à cause du coup se releva.

Alex: **J'y ... J'y crois pas! Il m'a frappé!!! **

Buffy: **Bon vous deux vous allez arrêter!**

Alex: **Mais buffy c'est lui qui a commencé!**

Willow: **Tu vas pas faire le bébé**

Anya:** C'est clair surtout que c'est toi qui a commencé à l'enquiquiné**

Alex:** Anya tu devrais être de mon côté!**

Spike:** Le pauvre, même sa fiancée l'enfonce.**

Alex: **Oh toi tu va ...**

Buffy: **Stop vous deux!**

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

Buffy: **Dawn va ouvrir stp**

Elle s'executa pendant que les autres continuait à se disputer. Puis elle revint avec la personne qui avait frappé à la porte.

Buffy: **Bon vous deux vous allez arrêter ou toi Spike je t'atache à la cave...**

Alex rigola mais il s'arrêta vite quand Buffy le pointa du doigt.

Buffy: **Et toi Alex je t'enferme dans la salle de bain!**

La personne qui était entré décida enfin de parler.

???: **Que fait Spike ici?!**

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'invité qui était Giles.

Willow: **Giles!**

Buffy: **Giles je suis contente de vous revoir!**

Giles: **Moi aussi mais je peux savoir pourquoi Spike se trouve dans cette maison.**

Buffy: **C'est que... **

Willow: **Enfin que...**

Dawn: **Faut dire que...**

Spike: **Laissez tomber Rupert je vais vous laissez je récupère juste un truc et je me casse.**

Il preta aucune importance sur les regards que lui portaient les autres et descendit dans la cave et remonta avec son blouson et un carnet. Buffy le regarda étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas récupéré ses affaires.

Giles: **Me dites pas que Spike a dormit ici!**

Spike: **C'est bon Rupert vous ennervez pas. J'ai dormit ici cette nuit car hier on s'est battu contre des démons et il allait bientot faire jour donc la tueuse m'a proposé de dormir aujourd'hui.**

Giles: **Et je peux savoir ce qu'est ce livre que tu caches sous ton blouson? Dit moi pas que c'est un de nos livres de magie!**

Buffy:** (On dirait son recueil de poème... Bon sang j'avais oublié comment Giles pouvait être très sympathique avec Spike...)**

Spike:** Non c'est juste un cahier que m'a offert clement. C'est bon, c'est fini l'interrogatoire?**

Giles: **Dehors Spike.**

Le vampire prit sa couverture, la mit correctement pour empêcher le plus possible que les rayons du soleil le touche et sortit de la maison. Giles retira ses lunettes et les essuya ce qui prouva aux membres du scooby-gang que l'ancien observateur n'avait pas apprécié la présence du vampire.

Giles: **Esqu'il s'est passé quelques choses depuis mon départ?**

Tara: **Non la dernière aventure importante était quand Spike et Buffy avaient changé de corps et vous étiez là.**

Buffy: **Stp me parle pas de ça rien que de me souvenir ce que le soleil pouvait me faire et cette soif au fond de moi sa me donne des frissons.**

Tara: **Dsl.**

Buffy:** C'est pas grave. Giles vous avez surement des bagages vous voulez que je vous accompagne?**

Giles: **Euh... Oui bonne idée.**

Et ils sortirent tous les deux.

Alex: **Dites moi pas que j'étais aussi froid avec spike avant?**

Anya: **Mais non chérie...**

Dawn; **Tu étais pire de temps en temps. Bon spike a laisser quelques affaires je vais lui apporter.**

Willow: **Non Dawn, ta soeur ne voudrait pas.**

Dawn: **Qui va lui apporter ses affaires?**

Alex: **Je vais lui apporter, Giles et Buffy vont arriver dans peu de temps et si Giles ne vous voit pas il devinera quelques choses.**

Tara: **On devrait peut être tout lui dire.**

Alex: **Dsl Tara mais Giles n'a pas vu Spike dans un fauteil et donc il ne sera pas attendrit quand il sera que vous l'aviez héberger pour éviter qu'il se laisse crever de faim.**

Dawn: **Alex a surement raison il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. **

Alex: **Bon j'y vais a toute à l'heure les filles.**

Il descendit dans la cave, récupéra les affaires de Spike et alla à sa crypte. Quelques minutes après qu'il soit partie, Giles et Buffy arrivèrent.

Giles: **Où est Alex?**

Anya: **Ils est partit, il a reçu un coup de fil, il devrait rentrer pas trop tard.**

Pendant se temps Alex était entré chez Spike.

Alex: **Hey, le décoloré où t'es?**

Spike:** Alex? Quesque tu veux?**

Sa voie venait du sous sol.

Alex: **Je suis venu t'apporter le reste de tes affaires.**

Spike: **Ah... Euh... merci... Attend j'arrive.**

Il remonta dans la crypte et Alex put voir que Spike avait toujours du mal a marcher même si cela faisait plusieur jours qu'il pouvait remarcher. Il récupéra le sac que Alex lui tendit et le posa a côté de la tombe et s'assit dessus. Alex s'assit à ses côtés.

Spike: **Alors, Giles vous a passez un savon parce que vous êtes devenu ami avec un vampire?**

Alex: **Non pas encore et puis je m'en fou t'es un type sympa quand on arrive à te connaître et si tu peux plus trainer avec nous comment on va pouvoir aller draguer les filles je comptait sur quelques un de tes conseils.**

Spike : **T'es pas sencé être fiancé?**

Alex: **T'es bien amoureux de Buffy sa t'empêche pas de draguer les autres filles.**

Spike:** Marque un point... Et attends t'as dit que j'était un type sympa?**

Alex: **Arrête de faire comme si tu le savais pas. Depuis que les filles m'ont obligés à passer du temps avec toi je te trouve plus sympathique.**

Spike: **Ben si on en est au confession moi aussi je te trouve sympa et sa me dérengerais pas d'aller faire un tour au bronze avec toi mais quand j'arriverais à nouveau a danser.**

Alex:** Sa ta fait vraiment mal?**

Spike:** Quand je ne pouvais plus bouger? Un peu...**

Alex: **Non je voulais dire quand... Quand ses vampires t'ont plantés des pieux dans tes jambes.**

Spike:** Sur le coup j'en sais rien... C'était Buffy qui était dans mon corps à ce moment là... Je pense que c'est pour sa qu'elle a temps voulu m'aider...**

Alex: **J'en suis pas sur... Elle t'apprécie beaucoup comme tout le groupe... enfin je ne vais pas dire qu'elle t'apprécie au point de t'aimer je voudrais pas te faire de faux espoirs.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Alex: **Bon je te laisse, je vais rejoindre les autres avant que Giles se pose des questions.**

Spike: **Ok**

Il sortit de la crypte et alla rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon et ils parlaient, et il se joignit à eux. Quelques heures plus tard, Giles repartit et Alex et Anya allaient en faire d'autant mais avant Alex tira Buffy dans la cuisine pour lui parler seul à seul.

Buffy: **Quesqu'y a Alex?**

Alex: **On devrait peut être tout dire à Giles.**

Buffy: **Et pourquoi?**

Alex: **Parce que si on lui dit rien on va devoir s'éloigner de lui pendant un moment et même si il peut de nouveau marcher c'est pas la grande forme et il pourait faire une proie facile pour tout les vampires qui veulent sa peau.**

Buffy: **T'as surement raison. Demain on va le voir et on lui expliquera tout. Au fait Alex. Merci d'avoir fait un effort.**

Alex: **De toute façon s'y j'en avais pas fait un je suis sur que tu m'aurais enfermé avec lui pendant plusieurs jours.**

Buffy: **Comment t'as deviné?**

Et ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis Alex rentra chez lui accompagné d'Anya.

Dans la crypte de Spike, ce dernier dormait sur la tombe jusqu'à ce que des gars entre en défonçant la porte, ce qui laissa entrer de la lumière. Il tomba sur le côté de la tombe.

Spike: **Ah! Quesqu'y se passe?!**

Les personnes qui étaient rentrés ne lui répondirent pas et ils foncèrent vers lui. Spike réussit à s'enfuir en prenant sa couverture et fonça vers la maison de Giles qui était la plus près. Malheureusement les autres continuèrent à lui courir après et ses jambes lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. Au bout de dix minutes il arriva enfin devant la porte de chez Giles. Il frappa comme un malade et vu que personne lui ouvrit la porte il l'ouvrit et esseya de renter mais le champs de force le repoussa et tomba au sol. Giles s'approcha de la porte et regarda Spike qui se protégeait le plus possible du soleil.

Giles: **Que fais tu là Spike?**

Spike: **Par pitié Rupert faite moi renter je crame et j'ai des gars à mes trousses.**

Giles: **Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aidé?**

Spike: **Bon sang Giles je vous ai aidé plusieurs fois!**

L'ancien observateur allait répondre quelques choses quand il entendit des voies s'approcher d'eux.

Giles: **Entre Spike**

Et en disant ces mots il l'aida à rentrer. Pendant que Giles fermait la porte, Spike s'était assis sur une chaise et était en train de masser ses jambes et il ne remarqua pas que Giles avait pris un pieu et le mit sur sa poitrine.

Spike: **Quesqu'y vous prends?!**

Giles: **Je m'assure que tu ne bougeras pas pendant que je t'attacherais.**

Spike: **Quoi?! Mais arrêtez vous savez bien que je vous attaquerais pas!**

Giles: **Ce n'est pas une raison. Ecoute moi bien Spike je vais te poser des questions et tu va me répondre sinon je préviens les gars qui te poursuivent que tu es ici.**

Spike: **Vous allez pas faire ça et ils vous tueront pour avoir hébergé un vampire chez vous.**

Giles: **Tu es attaché a une chaise tu penses qu'ils vont croire que je t'héberge.**

Le vampire poussa un grognement pendant que Giles l'attachait.

Giles: **Bon première questions. Que c'est il passé pendant mon abscence...**

Spike:** Rien**

Giles: **Pourquoi tu te massais les jambes tout a l'heure.**

Spike: **J'ai courut pendant un moment, j'avais des crampes.**

Giles:** Les vampires ne peuvent pas attraper des crampes**.

Il appuya un bon coup sur les jambes de spike et ce dernier serra les dents en laissant échapé un grognement .

Giles: **Bon Spike tu va me répondre ou j'appuis encore plus fort. Que faisais tu chez Buffy et quesqu'y c'est passé pendant mon abscence?!**

Spike n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Buffy accompagné d'Alex, d'Anya, de Willow et de Tara entrèrent dans la maison de l'ancien observateur, ce qui fit entrer de la lumière dans la maison et malheureusement pour Spike, Giles l'avait attaché à une chaise près de l'entrée et la lumière le toucha. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Spike: **Ah!!! Par l'enfer fermer cette foutue porte!**

En voyant la présence de Spike, ils se dépéchèrent de fermer la porte.

Buffy**: Spike? Quesques tu fais là?**

Willow: **Et pourquoi tu es attaché?**

Alex: **Et voila j'en était sûr notre décoloré national à encore fait des siennes.**

Spike: **A ton avis je fais koi? J'ai décidé de faire un peu de bronzage! Willow t'as qu'a demandé à Giles et toi Alex je n'ai encore rien fait mais si tu t'approches de moi et qu'on m'apporte une boite d'anti-douleur, il risquerait de se passer quelques choses.**

Giles appuya de nouveau sur la jambes de Spike qui poussa un râle.

Giles: **Spike tu n'es pas en mesure de proliférer des menaces.**

Alex: **Mais Giles quesqu'y vous prend?!**

Giles: **Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous devenu sympathique avec ce vampire?**

Alex: **Ben après avoir passé plusieurs jours avec lui ...**

Giles: **Et pourquoi vous avez passé plusieurs jours avec lui? Et toi Alex je croyais que tu avais horreur de Spike.**

Personne répondit.

Giles: **Bon quelqu'un va me répondre?**

Spike: **Car j'avais perdu l'usage de mes jambes et Buffy ne voulait pas me laisser tout seul dans ma crypte.**

Giles: **Et pourquoi Buffy?**

Buffy: **...**

Spike: **J'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes quand elle était dans mon corps elle s'est sentit coupable.**

Giles: **C'est vrai Buffy?**

Buffy: **Oui**

Spike:** Bon maintenant que vous savez tout vous pouvez peut être détaché le vampire?**

Buffy le détacha et il se remit a masser ses jambes.

Tara: **Au fait... Spike... Pourquoi étais tu venu ici?**

Spike: **Des gugusse ont pénétré chez moi et m'ont poursuivi j'ai rien trouvé mieu que de venir ici.**

Buffy: **C'était qui ces gugusse?**

Spike: **J'en sais strictement rien.**

Buffy:** Bon je vais faire un tour dans les bars à démons pour savoir si quelqu'un sais qui veux te tuer.**

Et elle sortit sans rien dire d'autre.

Giles: **Donc s'y j'ai bien compris, vous l'avez tous accepter comme un membre du groupe.**

Alex: **Ouai**.

Il regarda Alex légèrement étonné et il se mit a nettoyer ses lunettes.

Giles: **Bon... Spike je suppose que je te dois des escuses.**

Spike: **Et je suppose que je dois les accepters **

Il rigola légèrement.

Giles: **Spike as tu une idée des gens qui aurait une envie de te tuer?**

Spike: **Ben il y a déjà tous les vampires et les démons.**

Alex: **Entre vampires et démons sa vous amusent d'essayé de vous tuez?**

Spike: **Non normalement on s'entraide ils m'en veulent seulement car je suis un vampire et que j'aide la tueuse.**

Quelqu'un tocka à la porte, Spike s'écarta de l'entrée et Buffy entra et referma la porte.

Willow: **Alors?**

Buffy: **Pratiquement tout les démons qui était présent m'ont regardé bizar dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de Spike et des démons assez balaise m'ont dit de te dire que si tu revenais chez willy ils te faisaient la peau et ils s'amuseraient avec toi.**

Spike: **Quesque je disais.**

Willow: **Sa nous aide pas... T'as pas une idée de qui plus précisément voudrais ta mort, en ce moment?**

Spike: **Non tous ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas des vampires.**

Alex: **Et comment tu peux en être sur?**

Spike: **Ils m'ont attaqué alors qu'il faisait jour.**

Anya: **Toi tu sors bien alors qu'il fait jour.**

Spike: **Eux ils n'étaient pas en train de fûmer!**

Anya: **Ah oui c'est vrai que quand tu sors en plein jour tu sens le cochon grillé.**

Spike: **Personne peux la faire taire?!**

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avec fracas ce qui laissa entrer de la lumière, Spike se précipita dans l'ombre et la personne referma la porte.

Buffy: **Rilley?! Que fais tu là?**

Rilley: **Des soldats de l'Initiative me cour après!**

Buffy: **T'étais pas sencé être au Méxique?**

Rilley: **Je suis rentré ce matin et quel joli commité d'acceuil une dixaine de soldats armés!**

Tara: **Peut être... Peut être que c'est l'Initiative qui s'est attaqués à Spike.**

Willow: **Surement.**

Rilley: **Dailleurs quesque Hostille 17 fait ici?**

Spike: **D'abord je m'appelle pas Hostille 17 mais Spike et secondo...**

Alex: **Et secondo il fait partie de notre bande que sa te plaise ou non!**

Rilley: **Quoi? Il fait partie de l'équipe?**

Buffy: **Oui. Bon si on revenait à nos moutos. Rilley pourquoi l'Initiative te pourchassait, qu'il pourchasse Spike je comprends mais toi?**

Rilley: **Pour eux je dois être un traitre enfin faut dire que je traine avec la tueuse de vampire qui a laissé en vie l'un des plus térible en vie.**

Buffy: **Bon Rilley on remet pas sa en cause, c'est Spike et il est innofensif maintenant.**

Spike: **Hey je sais encore me battre!**

Alex: **Oui bien sur si après tu avale une boite d'aspirine.**

Spike: **Toi je vais...**

Il s'apprêtait à frapper Alex mais sa puce le rappela à l'odre et il poussa un grognement.

Alex: **Quesque je disais.**

Spike:** Bon sang personne veut le frapper pour moi.**

Willow: **Vous allez arrêter tous les deux on a un problême plus urgent!**

Spike: **Dsl rouquine.**

Alex: **Dsl Willow.**

Giles: **Bon quelqu'un a une idée?**

Willow: **On pourait mettre une protection sur Spike et sur Rilley**

Anya:** Bon plan mais les protection ne marche pas sur les vampires.**

Alex: **Mais c'est pas possible Spike t'as décidé de ne pas nous faciliter la vie.**

Tout le monde le fusilla du regard.

Buffy: **On devrait peut être aller à leur QG pour leur mettre les poin sur les i?**

Spike: **Ils sont pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir changé d'endroit pour leur QG.**

Rilley: **C'est le cas.**

Spike: **Comment j'ai fait pour me faire capturer par eux!**

Giles:** Je penses pas qu'en les menaçant ils arrêtent de s'attaquer à Spike et à Rilley.**

Rilley:** Je penses que Giles a raison ils ont une sorte d'ordi où sont répertorié tous les agents et tous les démons. Si on le détruisait il mettrait du temps avant de pouvoir tout répertorié et ils nous laisseraient tranquil.**

Buffy: **Bonne idée! On ira à la tombée de la nuit.**

Alex: **D'ac!**

Buffy: **Alex tu ne viens pas!**

Alex: **Mais c'est pas juste je suis sûr que Spike va y aller.**

Spike:** Un peu logique ça me concerne.**

Buffy: **Alex a peut être raison tu fairais mieux de rester là tu es encore blessé.**

Spike: **Là tu peux rêver!**

Rilley: **Sa m'énerve de le dire mais je penses que son aide sera utile.**

Buffy: **Bon ben à la tombée de la nuit on y va.**

Tous aquiescerts. Les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba enfin. Buffy, Spike et Rilley allèrent aux QG de l'Initiative en essayant de pas se faire remarquer. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle que leur indiquait Rilley mais malheureusement il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce.

Spike: **Bravo Mr le ptit soldat tu nous a emmené ici pour rien.**

Rilley: **Ils ont dût le changer d'endroits...**

Buffy: **Bon on ce sépare, vous deux vous allez par là et moi je vais par là.**

Spike: **Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me payer le ptit soldat?**

Buffy:** Car tu es blessé et que tu ne peux pas t'en prendre aux humains.**

Rilley: **Allez dépéchons nous Hostille 17.**

Spike: **C'est Spike!**

Et ils se mirent en route. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient rentrés dans une dixaine de pièce et ils n'avaient rien trouver. Ils tentèrent de nouveau une autre pièce et Spike s'arrêta au milieu de la porte.

Rilley: **Quesqu'y se passe?**

Spike: **Je sens l'odeur de plusieurs personnes...**

Rilley: **Et tu as raison.**

Spike: **Quoi?**

Rilley: **Dsl Hostile 17 mais tu es trop dangereux.**

Spike sortit de la pièce mais une dixaine de soldat lui sautèrent dessus et réussirent à l'assomer puis ils l'enfermèrent dans son ancienne cellule. Au bout de plusieurs de dixaine de minutes, Le vampire ce réveilla.

Spike: **Argh... Que c'est il passé?**

Un vampire (qui était dans une cellule a côté): **Tu t'es fait capturé par l'Initiative.**

Un homme approcha de la cellule de Spike, c'était Rilley.

Rilley: **Enfin réveillé Hostille 17.**

Spike: **Spike, je m'appelle Spike!**

Un vampire: **Quoi tu es le Spike le William le sanguinaire.**

Spike: **Pourquoi tu fais sa tu sais bien que je suis avec la tueuse!**

Un vampire: **Quoi tu travailles avec la tueuse?!**

Rilley: **C'est justement pour sa qu'on t'as capturé. Tu es une menace et Buffy ne veut pas l'admettre.**

Spike: **Dès qu'elle sera ce que tu as fait elle te défoncera!**

Rilley: **J'en suis pas si sûr. Grâce à une opération nous allons te controler, tu te battras avec elle et elle te tueras.**

Spike: **Si tu crois que je vais attendre gentiment que vous me manipuler tu peux toujours rêver!**

Rilley: **Tu n'as pas a attendre nous t'avons déjà opérer.**

Spike: **Alors pourquoi j'ai toujours une terrible envie de te tuer.**

Rilley: **Nous utiliserons notre controle sur toi que quand j'aurais retrouver Buffy.**

Spike: **Je te rappelle que je ne pourais pas la tué à cause de la puce!**

Rilley: **Voyant Spike on y avait penser c'est pour ça qu'on te l'as enlevé.**

Spike: **Quoi?!**

Rilley ne lui répondit pas et partit à la recherche de Buffy au bout de dix minutes il l'a vu, il prévenut les autres d'activer le controle et il l'a rejoignit.

Rilley: **Buffy!**

Buffy: **Rilley! Où est Spike?**

Rilley**: Ils... Ils l'ont capturé.**

Buffy: **Dit moi où ils l'ont enfermé.**

Rilley: **Buffy... Si tu le retrouve il pourait te tuer...**

Buffy: **Ne t'inquièt pas il ne me fera pas de mal.**

Rilley: **Il est redevenu l'ancien Spike... Buffy il faut que tu le tue.**

La tueuse n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reçut un coup de poing dans la figure. C'était Spike qui l'avait frappé.

Buffy: **Spike...**

Spike: **La tueuse! Je vais enfin pouvoir t'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse.**

Spike reçut une décharge à la tête et son visage se morpha et il commença à se battre contre Buffy. Le combat était titanesque. Buffy n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle se battait contre Spike qui l'avait mainte fois aidé et qui lui avait affirmé qu'il l'aimait, non pour elle ce Spike était mort et elle devait transformer celui ci en poussière. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire que Spike l'avait éjecté et en avait profité qu'elle soit au sol pour l'imobiliser et l'a mordit. Elle le repoussa et l'imobilisa contre le mur et leva son pieu.

Rilley:** Vas-y Buffy tue le pour que tout soit fini.**

Elle allait l'embrocher quand Alex arriva et la stoppa.

Alex: **Non Buffy!**

Buffy:** Alex! Que fais-tu là?**

Alex: **C'est Spike il a prévenu Willow par télépathie! C'est à cause de Rilley qu'il est dans cette état. Willow est en train de chercher un moyen qui permettrait qu'il redevienne comme avant. **

Elle continuait de tenir Spike imobile et se tourna vers Rilley mais il avait disparue. Mais elle reporta vite son regard vers le vampire qui faisait tout pour lui briser la nuque.

Alex: **On va faire quoi de lui en attendant?**

Buffy: **Sa!**

Elle l'assoma et l'étendit sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla a côté du vampire et garda la tête baissée.

Alex: **Buffy... Ca va?**

Buffy: **Tu t'en rends compte... tous ce qui lui arrive est de ma faute.**

Alex: **Mais non c'est pas de ta faute! C'est celle de Rilley!**

Buffy: **Mais c'est de la mienne si il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes!!!**

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Alex: **Il ne t'en voulait pas je crois qu'il a bien aimé que tu t'occupes de lui.**

Soudain le téléphone d'Alex sonna. Il répondit et au bout d'un moment il racrocha.

Alex: **C'était Willow, elle vient de sortir et elle a détruit l'ordinateur, Giles nous attends dehors.**

Buffy: **Et pour Spike...**

Alex: **Elle m'a dit qu'il devrait redevenir comme avant casse pied et qu'il recommencera a te draguer. Mais au cas ou on devra quand même l'attacher.**

Buffy: **D'accord aide moi à le porter.**

Et ensemble ils le sortirent de là et rejoignirent Giles et Willow.

Giles: **Alors on va où?**

Buffy: **On va chez moi on pourra l'enfermer dans la cave.**

Giles: **D'ac.**

Et Giles les conduit à la maison des summes. Ils sortirent de la voiture et rentrèrent dans la maison où Dawn les attendaient.

Dawn: **Ah c'est pas trop tôt! Bon sang qu'est il arrivé à Spike.**

Le gang n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer les blessures de Spike, mais à cause de son combat contre Buffy il avait plusieurs coupures sur le visage et plusieurs bleues aussi.

Buffy: **Willow va t'expliquer. Giles vous pouvez me descendre des bandages svp.**

Ils s'executèrent aussi tôt pendant que Buffy et Alex descendirent Spike à la cave et l'enchainèrent au mur. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Spike était allongé à la cave et Buffy s'occupait des blessures jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveilla.

Spike: **Argh par l'enfer.**

Sa voie était faible et il remarqua enfin Buffy.

Spike: **Tien Slt amour...**

Buffy: **Sa va?**

Spike: **Que c'est il passé?**

Il esseya de se lever mais il remarqua les chaines.

Spike: **Et surtout pourquoi je suis attaché?...**

Buffy: **Tu ne te souviens de rien?**

Spike:** Juste de l'Initiative et de Rilley... Rilley! Je ne t'ai rien fait rassure moi!**

Buffy:**Non rassure toi. C'est plutôt moi qui t'es encore blessé...**

Spike: **T'en mieux... J'aurais put te tuer.**

Buffy: **Je vais te détacher.**

Spike: **Tu es sûr que je ne risque plus de... enfin tu vois.**

Buffy:** Non ne t'inquièt pas, Willow a détruit la machine qui te controllait.**

Elle le détacha et lui donna une tasse de sang que Willow lui avait apporté il y a peu.

Spike: **Merci. **

Il l'a but puis regarda Buffy qui avait l'air triste. Il carressa sa joue de la paume de sa main et lui fit un grand sourire.

Spike: **Ne t'inquièt pas ce n'est rien. Demain je pourrais recommencer à me battre surtout à ce que j'ai compris il y a des démons qui veulent se battre contre moi.**

Elle rigola légèrement et se blotie dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand Le vampire décoloré était obligé de rester la plus part de sa journée allongé sur un lit.


End file.
